Knowledge management systems are known. Knowledge management systems may be used to gather information from information systems within an organization. The knowledge management system may perform one or more processing actions on the gathered information, such as, for example, categorization, full-text indexing, and metrics extraction. The existing knowledge management system provides easy access to large amounts of information in databases on a network or even in personal computers and gathers the large amounts of information for users of the system. However, merely accessing and/or gathering this information has limited value to a user, if the user is unable to quickly and easily find a desired information. One of the ways to quickly and easily access and/or gather the information is categorizing and organizing such information. Categorization and organization of the information facilitates identifying or locating any matching information efficiently. The existing systems typically categorize and organize the information extracted from data sources without knowing a user's relationship to the information.
Other drawbacks also exist.